


the kombucha mushroom people, sitting around all day

by knightnox



Series: house's guide to curing death [6]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Blood, Fan Comics, Mental Breakdown, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightnox/pseuds/knightnox
Summary: how do I feelwhat do I sayfuck you, it all goes away
Series: house's guide to curing death [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762069





	the kombucha mushroom people, sitting around all day

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the taub comics smh
> 
> system of a down - sugar

**Author's Note:**

> join us in our wacky house server 
> 
> https://discord.gg/VJGmgN8


End file.
